The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A conventional electrical connector generally includes an insulating body, terminals accommodated in the insulating body, and a shell wrapping outside the insulating body. In a slot type electrical connector, the terminals are generally elastic terminals. When the elastic terminals are fixed to the insulating body, each elastic terminal is required to protrude and extend out of the body with an extremely long section to be exposed in air in order to elastically deform normally during the contact with a mating component. However, in order to achieve ideal high-frequency characteristics, it is required that a portion of each terminal located inside the insulating body and a portion of each terminal located outside the insulating body reach a balanced impedance value. When the extremely long section of the elastic terminal is exposed in the air, due to the difference between the dielectric constants of the insulating body and the air, the impedance of the portion being exposed in the air is higher than the impedance of the portion being located inside the insulating body, which may affect the high-frequency characteristics.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.